Time Heals
by SilverMoonPhantom
Summary: Random drabbleangstfluffcrap thing I came up with. Please reveiw! Even if its flames!


My first real kiss was held outside of a restaurant, in the parking lot. Scraps of paper fluttered about our feet, the light of a single lamp post illuminating our forms.

'You have a tiny piece of spaghetti hanging from your lip'

When he said it, I was confused. I felt nothing there, and when I ran my tongue over my lips, the same conclusion was formed.

Skeptically, I looked up at him, dark eyes flickering with bewilderment.

When he moved forward, I automatically moved aside, expecting him to walk past me.

Instead, he swooped down, capturing his lips against mine.

I heard a gasp of shock from somewhere. Perhaps in my mind.

I was startled, the feeling almost foreign to me.

Almost.

I had expected It to be like Danny and my fake-out-make-outs. Lips pressing together lightly, hearts racing in an attempt to hide earlier actions.

My heart fluttered, gut clenching.

Instead of the passion I had read about in novels, or the gentle love spoken of by classmates, his kiss was purely greed. The want for me in possession of him.

It scared me.

But this was my first real kiss.

So I went with it, tried to enjoy it.

In the back of my mind, I was screaming in disgust

My first kiss was supposed to be with danny!

In ghost form, or human.

With his snowy white hair shielding one glowing green eye, while the other stared at me in compassion.

That is how I imagined it.

And perhaps that is how I first fell for this jerk.

His white hair reminded me of phantom

And there was no friendship to ruin if I dated him.

Plus we had so many things in common.

He had green eyes.

Not luminescent, like phantom's, but still green… faintly tinged with yellow.

Oh well.

I had pulled away, noting subconsciously that he had an even smaller chest than Danny's. No muscle.

I stammered out an excuse, and he seemed to understand.

Still, I saw that glimmer of annoyance that flared behind those dark glasses.

Fear reared its protective claws, but I ignored it. I went with the jerk who would just as soon break my heart than drop a bag of hungry maggots.

As we walked into the shadows again, my mind flicked back to the image of Danny's ghostly half.

Glowing green eyes, softened with compassion and longing. Skin cool to the touch, but not icy cold like other ghosts.

A smile to break my heart.

Or mend it.

"Your Smart, Independent, prett- Why Am I still talking, I'm such a spazz"

Yes Danny, you are a spazz.

We both are.

But after I got over that moldy hunk of cheese called gregor, I couldn't help but feel sorrowful.

And guilty.

He knew that my first kiss was with another boy, but he forgave me.

He had admitted to spying on me.

Looking back, I realize there was more to that night than he will ever say.

For a few weeks after _Elliot _left, I noticed Danny was acting strange. He tried to avoid me, and never told me if a ghost had attacked.

Finally, I was annoyed enough to just shove him into a broom closet and demand an explanation.

Darkness shrouded their hidden forms, violet eyes glaring daggers at icy blue ones. Sapphire irises were soft, sorrowful in the silence after her demands. He couldn't answer her… there was no way **to** answer her.

Finally, he opened his mouth, saying softly.

"Bones take a long time to heal"

Sam's eyes flared up in alarm, thinking he had fractured part of his skeleton. She brushed a small lock of her ebony hair away before taking in a breath to speak her mind.

He closed his blue eyes, placing a single finger on her lips to silence her.

"Heartbreak takes longer"

He smiled softly, opening the door a crack, loving the way her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light. Amethyst eyes delved into his own, pleading for forgiveness and an offer of comfort.

"Don't worry, Sam, You just have to be patient. Time heals all wounds."

He slipped out, melting into the rest of the lunch crowd, blue eyes flickering green for a moment in sadness.

Sam didn't see his eyes, though. Her mind was focusing on an opposing quote to his saying.

Time can heal, but it can also infect and destroy.

The vegetarian Goth darted out from the closet, closing the door quietly behind her.

Where was the spiritual antiseptic when you needed it!

* * *

**giggles**

**Sorry people, this was a random angst/fluff/drabble crap thing I came up with last night...at around three in the morning after watching my taped episode of 'Double cross my heart'**

**Apparently, Mountain Dew and gumballs do odd things to my mind in the early hours of morn!**

**Please reveiw to all of my stories! I positivly live for reveiws!**


End file.
